


Third Time's the Charm

by SmokeysWife



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeysWife/pseuds/SmokeysWife
Summary: A short, hopefully sweet, story about my Dovahkiin Brea and her troubles in love. Inspired by one memorable play through.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vorstag
Kudos: 9





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So this story actually happened to my Dovahkiin one playthrough. I had the your home is my home mod running so all my Hearthfire house carls could live under one roof and Gregor started sleeping with Rayya, much to my Dragonborn's mortification. Still it introduced me to the joy that is Vorstag so it ended happily:)
> 
> Skyrim and it's characters belong to Bethesda, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

‘Brea! It’s good to see you! How have you been?’

Brea grinned at Corpulus, biting down on her nerves as she took a seat at the bar.

‘I’ve been well, Corpulus. How about you? The Skeever’s still popular I see?’

‘Ha! Can’t complain. Sorex has been helping out as much as he can. He should be in soon.’

The bar keeper gave her a knowing look and she felt her cheeks flush. Her crush on the owner’s son was probably the worst kept secret in Skyrim. The Viniuses had been like family ever since she arrived in Solitude with little more than a couple hundred septims and some leather armour she’d crafted herself. She still carried the steel sword Sorex had gifted her in those first few weeks, using it to slay dozens of Stormcloaks as she rose up through the ranks of the imperial army. It now hung at her hip, sharpened to within an inch of her life.

‘So what’s the gossip, Corpulus? I hear Vivienne is getting married.’

And there it was, the reason she was here tonight. It had felt almost like serendipity, the news reaching her the first time she’d visited the city since the death of Ulfric Stormcloak at her blade. She wasn’t a fool: she knew there would always be a place in Sorex’s heart for his childhood sweetheart, but she found herself hoping, for the first time in a long time, that maybe she could attain a larger portion for herself. Her hand travelled absently to the amulet that hung around her neck, tucked safely out of sight for now.

‘She is! To Captain Aldis no less. She did alright for herself there and no mistake.’

‘I hope Sorex isn’t too disappointed?’

‘He’s always had a soft spot for her, no denying it, but I think he’s had his eyes on someone else for some time now.’

‘Oh?’ she asked, hiding her burning cheeks with her tankard as she struggled to keep her voice neutral. Corpulus grinned at her visible discomfort.

‘I think he’ll make you very happy, lass. He’s a lucky man.’

Her ale almost shot back out of her nose, but there was no mockery, just kindness in his eyes. She gave him a tentative smile, before stiffening as the unmistakeable sound of his son’s tread echoed along the floorboards.

‘Hey, son, look who—’

Corpulus’ words went unheeded as Sorex walked past them, taking a seat at a table of four nearby. Corpulus let out a frustrated huff.

‘Sorry, lass. I don’t think he saw you. Why don’t you go over and join them?’

Brea turned her head, just as Sorex leaned towards the woman on his right. One of the servants from the palace, if she remembered correctly.

‘Erdi, will let you let me buy you a drink?’

There was no missing the intent in his tone, and it was obvious Erdi hadn’t as she let loose a coy giggle and acceptance. Brea bit her lip. She downed the rest of her tankard in one, aware of Corpulus’ horrified gaze on her.

‘I think I may be too late,’ she said, with a tight smile, getting to her feet.

‘Don’t go, lass. Once he realises—’

The rest of the sentence was lost amidst a gale of laughter from the table of four and Brea took a shaky breath.

‘I better get home. I’ll see you soon, Corpulus. Say… say hi to Sorex for me.’

She didn’t go home. Or at least she didn’t return to Windstad Manor, where Rayya and Valdimar would be waiting to offer kindly but sage advice and Gregor would hover like an eager puppy, wanting to help but not knowing how. Instead she spurred her horse on to Markarth, the fresh air brushing away her tears as the miles fell away. By the time she staggered over the threshold to Vlindrel Hall, she was exhausted and close to collapse.

‘Honoured to see you—’

Argis words died on his lips as he took in his thane, deep bruises visible beneath her puffy eyes, her hair wild and her skin littered with scratches from the bushes she’d paid little heed to on the trip. Her light armour was spattered with blood: some her own, most belonging to the forsworn she had carved down as they attempted to ambush her a few miles from Markarth. She was pretty certain she’d killed enough of them that the attacks were very much personal these days.

‘What happened?’

She winced.

‘I need a bath, food and bed. Not necessarily in that order.’

Argis pursed his lips but nodded.

‘Your bed is made up for you, thane. I’ll have hot water and some food ready for you whenever you waken.’

She offered him a grateful smile and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as she staggered towards the bedroom.

She stayed in Markarth for a week spending her days helping Ghorza at the forge or mixing potions for Bothela when she wasn’t dragging Argis around the Reach, culling every forsworn camp she came across.

She knew Argis was curious but her housecarl kept his silence and she was grateful for it. Her head told her she was being childish. Sorex’s heart had always belonged to another, but it had stung that he hadn’t even considered pursuing her. Vivienne she had reconciled herself to, but Erdi? She knew the girl was pretty but she was hardly bright.

Brea bit her lip at her own cattiness, knowing it stemmed from her own insecurity. She had spent days wondering how she had so badly misread the signs. He’d gone out of his way to seek her out, they would spend hours chatting, he gave her the sword…

She shook her head. There was no point dwelling. Even if Sorex could be persuaded to be interested in her, she would never be confident in his affections, it was time to get on with her life.

Valdimar smiled as he watched his thane and Gregor. The boy was clearly smitten, not that Brea would ever notice it. He wondered if he could give her a little nudge? Gods knew the lass deserved some happiness after all she went through for others. He’d been by her side as she ran around town after town, helping the people where their own jarls either couldn’t or wouldn’t. Some credited her for it while others, like Maven Black-Briar, resented her for it.

His smile turned into a smirk as he remembered the day the jarl of Riften had reluctantly offered her the title of thane. Brea was now thane of eight of the nine holds, and he knew the only thing holding her back in Haafingar was her reluctance to buy property in Solitude. Its people had loved her from the first day they met her. He wondered how many of the people she had helped would risk their lives to help her in return.

He shook his head, watching as Brea took Gregor down in the training yard. How could she miss the way he was gazing at her, his eyes filled with delight as she stood over him? Yes, what was needed was a little nudge.

Brea found her gaze drifting towards Gregor’s strong back more and more as they made their way across the snowy landscape of Solsteim. This was her third visit, opting to return to Windhelm to sleep ever since she woke to find herself hammering at Miraak’s temple, although she was hopeful that with the destruction of the stones she might finally be able to get some rest at Raven Rock.

Valdimar had suggested she bring the younger house carl with her this time. Apparently, he’d been concerned the lad (his words, not hers: Gregor was barely a year her junior after all) was getting depressed being cooped up all the time. She had to admit, he was pleasant company, with a ready wit and generally positive demeanour. It hadn’t been until she fitted him out with the local Nordic armour to stave off the icy breeze that she’d truly appreciated quite how pleasant he was too look at as well.

She flushed, biting her lip, wishing she had a better feel for how he felt. He was attentive, but that was part of his role. He flushed if she playfully flirted with him, but she had no idea if that was from pleasure or embarrassment. The fact of the matter was that he would never make the first move: the thane/housecarl relationship prohibited it. If she wanted him, then it was always down to her.

Brea took a deep breath, fingering the pendant around her neck and sending a silent prayer to Mara. She’d had to go to Riften for a couple of days following their return from Solstein and she had been surprised by how much she missed Gregor’s company in his absence. She’d grown to care for him a great deal, and she could only hope that he would be honest with her if he didn’t return her affections. She crept up the stairs: it was still early and she didn’t want to wake the rest of the house. She stilled and her blood turned to ice as she saw the two sleeping bodies in her steward’s bed.

Footsteps sounded from across the balcony and she glanced up to find Valdimar’s eyes on her, his expression filled with sympathy and remorse. She nodded for him to follow her as she made her way silently out of the house.

‘How long?’ she demanded as soon as they were outside.

‘A night, maybe two,’ he said.

‘I thought—’ she broke off unsure how to finish the sentence without causing her friend and housecarl pain. She looked back at him, her gaze playing across his face. ‘I thought you and Rayya had an understanding.’

She waved her hands, but he got the gist, his own cheeks flushing as he glanced back at the house.

‘Ah. Not, er, not officially,’ he said. 

‘Oh.’ She looked down at her hands, picking absentmindedly at a hangnail before looking back up at him with a grimace. ‘You want to go kill some draugr?’

‘It would be my pleasure, thane.’

The affair didn’t last long. Gregor stopped sharing Rayya’s bed within the week, and Brea could tell from the way the redguard was around her that she regretted the incident. She’d been particularly attentive to both herself and Valdimar and Brea couldn’t bring herself to be resentful; the woman had was like an older sister to her and she knew she wouldn’t deliberately hurt her.

Her lips curled into a smile as she walked out of her bedroom to find Valdimar and Rayya deep in conversation. Her smile faded as she saw Gregor in the kitchen. Perhaps the best thing for all of them was a bit of space? She steeled herself and went to pack for another trip.

This trip to Solstein was a disaster. What Ralys was up to she didn’t know, but it was made worse by Gregor’s sullenness and forced civility. What she had done to upset him, she wasn’t sure, but by the time they docked in Windhelm, she had enough. The morning after they got back to the manor, she made her way to Dawnstar to speak to the jarl about purchasing some land.

She always felt at peace in Markarth. She wasn’t sure why: her introduction to the city had been less than pleasant, but she felt at home here, with her friends and the high stone walls. Perhaps it was because she didn’t have to worry about a dragon attack. What were a few forsworn compared to fire breathing lizards.

Argis greeted her warmly and the two caught up over a few bottles of mead.

‘Of course, the only problem I’m left with is no one to drag with me to Solstein,’ she said, having just filled him in on the latest with the Gregor/Rayya/Valdimar love triangle. ‘Gregor’s guarding the new house, and I want to give Rayya and Valdimar some time alone, you know?’

‘I would be honoured to accompany you.’

‘Thanks, Argis. I appreciate it,’ she said, squeezing his hand. ‘But I want you here keeping an eye on things. I don’t trust those Silver-Bloods not to make a move while I’m gone.’

Argis nodded, taking a thoughtful sip of his mead.

‘There’s a mercenary for hire down in the Silver-Blood Inn at the moment. I wouldn’t usually recommend it, but I hear good things about this one.’

‘I’ll check it out.’

And that’s how Brea ended up on a boat to Solstein with Vorstag. She hadn’t known what to expect from the nord, but a man who was clearly well-read with a dry wit and a surprisingly open-minded view of magic had not been it. She had to admit she was enjoying his company and she found herself wishing that she could call him a friend rather than hired help. Maybe there was time.

Brea chewed nervously on her lip as she walked into the inn. It had been a few days since she’d dismissed Vorstag. She hadn’t wanted to, but she needed to know if she meant more to him than just another client. Her heart gave a little lurch as he looked up with a grin at her approach.

‘Good to see you! I don’t suppose you need a blade? I would be happy to join you. Don’t want you thinking you didn’t get your moneys worth.’

She couldn’t have held back the smile that broke across her face if she tried.

‘That’d be great.’

‘What’s this?’

Vorstag came out of the spare bedroom at Severin Manor brandishing the Deathbrand armour and a heavy coin sack. Emma glanced up from the enchanting table.

‘Your half of the treasure we found at the barrow.’

‘I didn’t expect… You didn’t have to do that.’

‘I know. I wanted to. I’m not paying you to be here and you did half the work. It seemed only fair.’

‘I… Thank you.’

She grinned at his obvious embarrassment and straightened up.

‘How about you use some of it to buy me a drink at the netch?’

‘Deal.’

There was a dragon attack as they stumbled out of the inn, because of course there was. Fortunately, there were a couple of guards around to help, but as usual it was Brea who dealt the final blow.

‘Well done. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here!’ Vorstag sheathing his blade. She let out a chuckle as she looted the dragon.

‘Yes, I’m sure you’d be lost without me,’ she said straightening up. She sucked in a breath as she realised he was less than a pace or two away from her.

‘I would,’ he said softly, his eyes boring into hers. She felt her cheeks flush as he reached out a tentative hand, pushing the hair away from her face. She held herself perfectly still, her muscles trembling as he took a step forward and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was everything she’d dreamed of; slow and deliberate, with the promise of more. Her eyes fluttered open with a groan as he pulled back and she hauled him back in again, her lips bruising against his as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and tugged her to him.

They were married as soon as they got back to Skyrim. All of her housecarls were in attendance, except for Gregor, who was strangely absent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
